


Flowers for Lissa

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Theft, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Lissa is struggling to sleep due to her pregnancy, and Henry hopes that giving her her favorite flowers will make her feel better. Where he's getting them from, however...





	Flowers for Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot that they could even support in Awakening but I got sent a prompt with them so I looked up a video with their supports and they're actually really cute? I was not expecting that?

“Are you seriously stealing flowers off that grave?”

He thought he could get away with it smoothly.

He thought wrong.

He knew peonies were her favorite, and he didn’t have the gold for a bouquet from the flower shop in Ylistoll. So when he stumbled upon a graveyard near the castle, he browsed around each grave, wondering if one of them would have a bouquet of them. As luck would have it, he found one dead center in the graveyard. He knew it was wrong, but so was his fascination with bloodshed, so how bad could it really be? He just wanted to make her happy. At least she seemed more amused than angry about it.

“Aw, I just wanted to do something nice for you, Lissa!” He tried to reason. “Especially since the pregnancy has been troublesome on your sleeping schedule.”

“Well, at least you’re not stealing them from Emm’s grave.” Lissa giggled, stepping towards him and wrapping her arms around his torso, the small bump in her stomach creating a bit of a gap between them. “They were her favorite too, you know. If you did that she’d certainly haunt you until you put them back. Although you probably wouldn’t mind.”

Henry couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth when she said this. He had to admit, she wasn’t wrong. He gently wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back with one hand while cradling the back of her head with the other.

“So, how did it go with Libra?” He asked.

“He said difficulty with sleeping during a pregnancy is normal.” She told him, picking her head up to look at him. “But he did give me some herbs that I can take if it ends up bothering me too much.”

He looked down at her, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“He told me something else, too…”

“What?” He squeaked. “There’s nothing wrong with you or the baby, right?”

“Aw, don’t worry silly!” She laughed. “This is a good thing!”

She pulled away from him briefly, watching his expression change from panicked to relieved as she clasped her hands together, preparing to tell him what she was told in the castle’s infirmary.

“He told me what we would be having, and…” She began, her eyes lighting up as she told him this new information. “It’s a boy!”

“Lissa…” He chuckled. “We already know that. We met his future self!”

“I know, but it was still exciting to hear!” She beamed, throwing her arms over his shoulders as he returned her embrace, laughing and pressing his lips against her cheek.

In truth, he was more than happy to hear this news coming from her, even if they already knew it beforehand.

And yes, she did get her peonies.


End file.
